I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to display hangers and, more particularly, to a showroom window display hanger suitable for supporting a hanging banner from a window surface.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of typical hangers available in the prior art can be found in U.S. Patents Garrison, U.S. Pat. No. 327,939, St. Clair U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,824 and Janssen U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,181. None of these prior hangers were suitable for attachment to a glass window surface, or more generally, for facile and economical suspension of articles from support surfaces.
This invention is concerned with this general area and has among its objects to provide a simple, economical hanger which can be readily attached to a support surface to, in turn, support an article from that support surface and, more specifically, to provide such a hanger which is particularly well suited for use with a glass window as the support surface.